Shinobi 21: Burn! Ninja Baseball of Dreams
is the twenty-first episode of Shuriken Sentai Ninninger. It features the full debut of Ariake no Kata following her revival at the end of the previous episode. Synopsis Kinji has now become an “apprentice” disciple of Yoshitaka and joins the rest of the team in ninjutsu training. Since he attained his abilities through self-schooling, he knows nothing about the basics. It is then that he decides to train from zero by himself. A young boy who had stayed for extra baseball practice sees Kinji training. Then, the dream eating Yokai, Baku, appears and attacks the boy. Takaharu appears and shields him, but both their dreams get eaten. Also, Kyuemon has brought back the last member of the Kibaoni Army, none other than Gengetsu’s wife, the Lady of Kibaoni's house, Ariake no Kata! Plot Almost immediately after the previous episode, Kyuemon revives Ariake no Kata, Kibaoni's wife. The latter however immediately throws a fit directed at Masakage due to the lack of fear and demands him to gather more, while in a different location, Youkai Baku is created from a purse, stealing the owner's dream with his Dream Eater beam. Now that Kinji is officially his student, Yoshitaka assigns the Ninningers to learn advanced Shuriken Ninpo by the end of summer and tells them to begin with the basics. Kinji, who hasn't learned Goton techniques, heads off to work on them on his own when he finds Kaito Kita, a young boy aspiring to become a pro baseball player. However, Baku arrives and steals the dreams of Takaharu and Kaito, and both lose their interests. Fully satisfied, the Youkai begins to take a break when Ariake no Kata arrives and demands him to gather children's fear. Takaharu begins searching for a job while Kaito decides to leave when Baku returns, using Takaharu's dream to turn all of the Jukkarage with him into ninjas. They are quickly defeated, and Kinji decides to bait the Youkai into activating Kaito's dream to remind the boy of his aspirations. Using various Nin Shuriken, the Ninningers defeat the Jukkarage and Baku in baseball while having both Takaharu and Kaito involved to remind them of their goals. Takaharu turns into AkaNinger Chouzetsu, and defeats the Youkai in a combination attack with the others. A giant Baku uses his Dream Eater beam on Shurikenjin, taking all of the core Ninningers' dreams, when Bison King knocks them out of his body for Kaito to throw back. AkaNinger summons Lion Ha-Oh and defeats him. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : * : *Boy: , *OL: Suit Actors *AkaNinger: *AoNinger: *KiNinger: *ShiroNinger: *MomoNinger: *StarNinger: *Shinobimaru: *Shurikenjin: *Rodeomaru: *Lion Ha-Oh: *Kyuemon Izayoi: *Masakage Tsugomori: *Ariake no Kata: *Yokai Baku: *Jukkarage: Various Nin Shuriken *AkaNinger - Goton (Wood Setting), Chozetsu (x2), Shinobimaru, Lion Ha-Ojo *AoNinger - Goton (Wood Setting), Goton (Water Setting), Kakuranger (Cloning Technique), AoNinger (Ninja Strike), Dragomaru *KiNinger - Goton (Wood Setting), KiNinger (Ninja Strike), Dumpmaru *ShiroNinger - Goton (Wood Setting), Goton (Metal Setting), Surf (Surfer Catch Technique), ShiroNinger (Ninja Strike), Wanmaru *MomoNinger - Goton (Wood Setting), Goton (Fire Setting), UFO (UFO Ball Technique), MomoNinger (Ninja Strike), Byunmaru *StarNinger - Goton (Metal Setting), Goton (Fire Setting), StarNinger (Ninja Slash), Rodeomaru Errors *''to be added'' Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 38, . *'Viewership': 3.4% *'Sealing Shuriken purified': 21 out of 48 **'In Ninningers' possession: 20' **'In Kyuemon's possession: 1' *'Most fireworks in closing credits:' **'Blue': 5''' **'''Red: 4 **'Green': 3 **'Yellow': 3 *This is first time Yoshitaka directly teaches his grandchildren along with Kinji, as they were previously only taught by Tsumuji. *This episode makes some reference to Shurikenger in that he's a baseball themed sentai ranger who made his first appearence in episode 21 of Ninpu Sentai Hurricaneger. **Interestingly, StarNinger is the sixth hero like Shurikenger and this episode marks the first time he studies under the Last Ninja. *The battle between Ninningers and Youkai Baku is similar to episode 53 of Himitsu Sentai Gorenger, as well as the summer movie for Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger, both of which featured Baseball Mask as the opponent. **Nagi becomes a catcher like Daita and Luka did in their respective series. ***Uniquely, they are also Sentai Yellows like him. **The baseball themed episode was also used for Episode 24 of Gosei Sentai Dairanger. *Kotono Mitsuishi (Ariakenokata) makes her debut in this episode. She is better known as the voice of Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon in Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon Crystal. *The opening is altered in various ways: **Kinji is no longer labeled as the Ninningers' opponent and is added to the main team. **Various scenes of the Summer Movie are shown. **Bison King and StarNinger join the Ninningers and Shurikenjin at the end of the opening. *Humorously, the number of Nin Shuriken as of this episode matches up with the episode number. DVD/Blu-ray releases Shuriken Sentai Ninninger Volume 6 features episodes 21-24: Shinobi 21: Burn! Ninja Baseball of Dreams, Shinobi 22: Super Combination! Ha-Oh Shurikenjin, Shinobi 23: It's Summer! Ninja Courage Test and Shinobi 24: It's Summer! The Chilling Arrival of Western Yokai! Blu-ray Collection 2 comes with 12 episodes. See Also (fight footage) External links *TV Asahi's official preview for 燃えよ！夢の忍者野球 *Toei TV's official episode guide for 燃えよ！夢の忍者野球 Category:New Sentai Villain Episode